Addopted Christmas
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: AU ONESHOT EDxENVY... Ed is sent to an orphanage where he meets Envy, love blossoms from there, better then the summary I promise, I suck at summaries... Rated T just to be safe...


**I know this is late for Christmas and all, but forgive me. I had people to see. Anyway, here ya go...**

**Just so you know my exclamation mark won't work... Sigh**

**Disclaimer: Honestly it isn't mine, if it was Winry wouldn't be there and Envy would be molesting Ed everytime he saw him, obviously it is not mine.**

**Anyway, on with the story (Exclamation mark)**

A six year old Ed looked at his boots his eyes lingering on them for a long before he looked up at the lady at the front door.

"No." He said simply and tried to close the door.

"I'm sorry boy." She said and put her hand on the door and stepped into the house. Ed growled and walked over to the table.

"You can't barge into people's houses like this." He said simply and picked up a bun and starting to eat it, glaring at the lady.

"This isn't your house, and your father said in his will that he wanted you and your brother taken somewhere safe. And that place is my orphanage, though with your brother gone as well." She saw Ed grimace and continued. "You will have to come alone."

Ed scowled. "I don't want to. I have to keep this house clean for when mum and dad and brother get home from their long trip. The men said that they would return some day. So I will wait for them and keep the house very clean."

The lady's eyes widened at how childish Edward sounded. His family was long dead and yet he believed they were just on a long trip. He was so smart and had managed to keep her away for a year now, but the moment she had started to actually talk back and ask him to come with her he turned childish. The old lady across the field had said that she'd take him in, but Ed had refused and said he didn't want to live with a backwards old bat.

"Please, I'm sure someone will keep the house tidy until they come home, and when they do, they will come and get you. I promise." Ed's golden eyes looked at her intently.

"Really, you... Promise." He looked at the ground again.

"Yeah I promise." Ed looked up and smiled.

"It has been a year hasn't it, so I guess I can trust you. Okay, I will come, just let me get my stuff." The lady smirked. She had finally found a way to convince him.

---

Nine years later Edward Elric sat up in bed, rubbing his head. He sighed.

"How could I have been so naive?" He asked himself. He looked around at his tatty room and then to the maid at the door. She looked worried and walked over to him.  
"Mister Elric." She said Ed shook his head but she continued. "You look pale, are you going to come down for Christmas?" She asked. Ed looked at her his golden eyes slightly glazed from lack of sleep.

"Yeah..." He said simply, before looking at the maid and smiling. "Hey Sceiszka." She turned from the stairs she had begun to decend.

"Yes sir?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Envy, he's here isn't he?" She nodded. Ed smiled fully and jumped out of bed, pulling on his pants and shirt with great speed. Sceiszka smiled and continued down the stairs.

---

A six year old Edward walked through the gates of Amestris orphanage. He shivered at the coldness from the snow. His feet slipped every so often and he gasped every time they did. His short hair was blowing slightly and his long bangs covered his face and whipped at his eyes from the wind. He looked up at the woman who had said her name was Izumi. He was still unsure, unwanting, but she said that his parents and brother would come and get him when they came back from their trip. He nodded to himself and continued ahead. Izumi picked up her pace and Ed ran to keep up with her. She reached the door and a boy burst it open and glomped her. She chuckled.

"Hello Envy, it's good to see you." Envy looked up at her with love filled purple eyes. They shimmered with admiration. Then he looked to the side and saw Ed. He looked skeptical for a moment before smiling and walking over. Slipping slightly in the snow, but correcting himself and walking calmly toward the blonde haired boy.

"Hello, my name's Envy." He said holding out a hand. His voice was so advanced Ed had a hard time believing it was coming from a boy a couple of years older then him.

"M-my name's Edward." He said finally, not smiling himself, but instead looking at Envy's extended hand. He stepped forward ready to grab the hand and shake it, but slipped and fell forward, right on top of Envy. The violet-eyed boy was surprised at the action and Ed was too. His eyes were wide and he scrambled off Envy quickly, his face burning with emarrasment. He stuck a hand out on reflex and pulled Envy up. The small green-haired boy stumbled, but righted himself and looked at Ed whose face was burning red.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry..." Envy looked surprised by the very rushed appology, but he laughed. Ed looked even more embarrased.

"It's okay." Envy said, smiling now and giggling occasionally. "It was an accident." Ed's eyes widened slightly at the concideration, but soon smiled.

"Envy, why don't you show Edward around." Izumi suggested. Envy nodded and grabbed Ed's hand.

"Your hands are so small and cold..." Envy observed, walking into the oversized house. Ed looked at their hands, linked together and smiled slightly.

"Uh, yeah, I-I haven't gotten any taller since I was three, a-and after my parents went away I didn't have enough money too get any warm clothes." Envy turned his head slightly and smiled.

"Wow, you're so small." He said. Ed pouted.

"I'm tall for my age." He said.

"No your not." Envy teased.

"Am so."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Not"

"Am..." Ed stopped. "Wait, you tricked me." Envy laughed and continued walking.

"So what was your family like?" He asked. Ed looked at their hands for a moment, feeling warmth run up his arm, much like it had when he had held his mothers hand.

"My dad was hardly home, he went away on trips all the time, and sometimes didn't come home for a long time." Ed exagerated this with a wave of his arm. Envy chuckled. "My brother was younger then me by a year and I teased him all the time, but he was still my brother, so I didn't mean any of it." Ed sighed. "My mum was really nice, she was pretty too. But then, they went away on a trip without me. The men that carried them in the car said they were visiting a special place that only really special people could visit. It was called heaven." Envy looked at Ed and stopped walking, his face was sad and he knew that Ed was only little and didn't know much about death, but these men were being mean, they were saying that Ed wasn't special, but he obviously was.(**That bit was hard to write and I'm still unsure about it**) Though Envy was glad that he wasn't 'special' enough to go to heaven, just yet anyway. "But it's okay." Ed said snapping Envy out of his daydream. "Because they are going to come back and get me, I know they will. Izumi told me. She said they would come and get me. They are special, I always knew they were, and I am happy for them." Ed smiled at Envy, though tears were forming at the corners of his eyes.

Envy reached out a hand and wiped the tears from Ed's eyes.

"Hey," he said in a gentle tone. "Why don't we be friends. I'll wait with you until your family returns." Ed looked at him, before smiling and nodding.

"Yes, yes please." He said happily. Envy nodded and continued to show him around.

As the years passed, Ed and Envy got closer and closer, by the time Edward was ten Envy was twelve, feelings had risen in the two.

Ed sat on the wall on the outside of the orphanage, today someone was coming and Ed was waiting, patiently hoping it was his parent, yet at the same time hoping exactly the oppisite. Envy walked up behind him and jumped up onto the wall as well. Ed looked at him and smiled. Envy did the same, but sadly. Ed cocked his head.

"Izumi wants to see you." He said. Ed nodded and swung around on the wall. He looked at Envy.

"Are you coming?" He asked happily. Envy nodded, but grabbed Ed's hand.

"But, stay, just a little while longer, please?" Ed nodded slowly and spun back around. Envy gulped and looked like he was about to say something, but stopped. He wasn't going to say anything, he knew it would ruin everything the two had built, he wanted to blurt it out so badly, but couldn't. Ed was blushing and looked at Envy.

"U-uhh, Envy, I know you're acting wierd, b-but your hand, i-its still on mine." Envy retracted his hand quickly and stuck his tongue out at Ed.

"Shut-up, I was enjoying the scenery okay." Ed rolled his eyes and nodded. He also looked out over the hill the orphanage was situated on and at the woods in the distance, then to the fields and houses. He smiled and let the breeze play with his bangs.

"I've gotta go now." He said. Envy nodded and swung around, jumping off the wall with Ed following suit and almost falling, if Envy hadn't been there he would've fallen over into the mud, but Envy had caught him and held him. A little too long. Envy blushed and pushed Ed away.

"S-sorry." He said quickly. Ed raised a brow.

"I'm always the one to appologise." He said slowly. "Are you sick or something?" He asked sarcastically, placing a hand on Envy's forehead. Envy swatted it away and walked forward toward the orphanage.

"Shut-up and follow, okay." Ed rolled his eyes and followed.

"Yes master." He said sarcastically, not noticing the falter in Envy's steps and the little bit of blood that spilled from his nose.

Izumi looked up from her desk and to the short blonde boy at her door. His eyes looked hopeful and she hated to do this too him, hated to do what had to be done. It had been four years now, and Ed had stopped many families from adopting him by doing rude and really childish things, it was time to get him straightened out so that he could move on.

"Come in." She said sadly. "Envy, stay out." The green-haired boy that was following stopped and turned, he felt Ed tense up and knew what was coming.

"B-but..."

"Ed, I need to talk to you alone, this is about...Your family." Envy heard the hitch in Ed's breath and continued, closing the door behind himself and leaning against it to hear every single word.

**Inside:**

Ed looked at Izumi, who motioned to a chair, in which Edward gladly sat. She laced her fingers slowly in front of her face and leaned her chin on them.

"Is the family that's coming today... My family?" Ed asked uncertainly. Outside Envy winced.

"In a way, yes." Ed sighed in relief and sadness. Outside Envy's face saddened and he had to force himself to stay and listen, and wait for Ed.

"Edward, you need to know the truth." Ed looked confused. "Your family didn't go on a trip." Izumi said slowly. Ed looked at her uncertainly and her face saddened immensly. "They-they...Died." Ed's head cocked.

"Died?" He asked. He'd heard the word before, but hadn't paid attention to the meaning, it was in school, and his mother had explained it to him, but the meaning had escaped him, though an unfamiliar feeling had arrisen in his chest and tears started to form in his eyes.

"They're gone, they are never returning. I know I promised that they'd come for you, but they won't, they are never coming back, I'm sorry." Ed stared at her for a long while.

_"Mummy, what's death?" Edward asked, at age three._

_"Death, now that's a hard one..." His mother started, his brother at the age of two was also listening intently. "Well I suppose only special people are chosen for death; it's when you cease to exist. You leave this world and never come back, as yourself anyway." Edward looked at her and smiled._

_"I want to be one of those special people." He exclaimed. Trisha looked at him and smiled._

_"One day, all of us will, you, Al and even me." Ed looked confused._

_"Yeah," he said finally. "Mummy and daddy and Al will all be special."_

"They-they are..." Tears ran down Ed's cheeks as the memory flooded his senses.

_"It's when you cease to exist..."_

"D-de-ad?" Izumi nodded sadly.

"The family that's coming today wants someone like you. Please accept it and move on." She said. Ed stood.

"You, you just told me my family... Died, and you want me to move on? I have other reasons for staying here, but now you want me to leave, right after this. Give me time, let me get over this, you could've done that you know, but you didn't, y-you just asked me to move on... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Ed didn't wait for the answer, he ran, and burst through the door. He didn't get far, because he was pulled into the embrace of Envy.

"I'm sorry." He heard. He was scared at first, this wasn't the Envy he knew. "I knew, and I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to be the one to bring you sadness. I know that's selfish and stupid, but I didn't. If I'd told you, I would have put it bluntly, I didn't want to hurt you even more then you already are, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Envy was sobbing too. His words weren't making sense to Ed, but he knew that Envy had known, yet he wasn't mad, how could he be mad at Envy? It was impossible, when the emotions he felt for the older boy were so strong.

Ed lifted his arms and grabbed Envy's, pulling them looser and turning so his face was burried in Envy's chest and they cried, together...

The two had stayed like that for about ten minutes before Envy's sobbing had ebbed away and Ed's had done the same. They walked to their shared room and sat on the sill. They watched the trees and let the wind play with their hair, before hearing the door bell and changing quickly. They walked down the stairs and joined the rest of the children. Russell waved to them and they joined him. Izumi nodded, proud of their attires, and they all ran in different directions, back to what they were doing. Ed and Envy walked up the stairs and, like they always did, devised a plan to keep the family away. They came up with one quickly and sat on their window sill. They linked hands, intertwining fingers and Ed lent his head against Envy's should and watched the scenery.

**Downstairs:**

Roy Mustang and Riza Mustang looked around the orphanage and smiled. Izumi walked up to them and smiled as well.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Mustang." She said. Roy bowed to her and Riza followed suit. "The children are ready to see you." The woman with dread-locks said. Roy and Riza nodded and walked around the house, watching all the children in their environment.

"That's Russell and Hayate, as well as Winry and Alfonse (**A/N: From the movie I think. Is that how you spell his name?**) and Greed and Wrath." Izumi said, pointing out every child. Roy and Riza nodded. They headed upstairs and toward Ed and Envy's room.

**In Ed's and Envy's room:**

Ed looked at the door hearing footsteps.

"You sure?" Envy asked unsurely.

"I'd rather stay here then go with another family, it's be like betraying my own." Ed answered, determination clear in his voice. Envy nodded and just as the door opened they dipped their heads in and kissed. Since Ed was only ten, Envy hadn't taken it that far, but when Ed applied pressure and started to mold his mouth to Envy's the green-haired boy couldn't control himself. They heard the door open all the way and people step in, but the noises were blocked out as though it was only them. The people soon shuffled out of the room and the two broke the kiss. Ed panted and so did Envy. They were so far beyond embarrased they didn't even bother shifting from their position of Ed laying his head on Envy's shoulder and staring out the open window panting from lack of air. Envy also panting, and their hands intertwined.

Roy and Riza adopted Hayate and took him home that very same day. Izumi had tried lecturing Ed and Envy, saying that that act was unnatural. Envy's eyes had flashed with anger and Ed's with hurt, but they stayed silent and walked out when she was finished. Families came and went with a different person each time, and Ed and Envy used the same trick, sometimes just holding hands, and sometimes kissing, and sometimes just playing pranks without any hint of a relationship. Sometimes they even went to the measure of taking off their shirts and laying in the same bed, pretending to be asleep. The feelings got stronger as they grew older, but neither confessed, they were happy with the way it was, and Izumi stopped lecturing them after a while and instead just scolding them by giving them cleaning duty or something.

Ed was twelve when his hair was atleast past his shoulders, he started tying it in a braid, sometimes a ponytail. Envy was fourteen and his hair was longer then Ed's and styled in tendrils. They now earned money and were allowed to go into town and spend it. They did so, on clothes and props they could use for their tricks.

Every Christmas they bought each other something... Something that the other could keep forever...

---

Edward Elric at the age of seventeen ran down the stairs and into the arms of Izumi.

"Heya tike." She said. Ed smiled at her and stood up.

"Where's Envy?" He asked. Izumi pointed to the room where the Christmas tree was situated. Ed nodded and ran there. Winry was sitting there, eager to open her present. It was from the lady that had addopted her, but couldn't get her until the day after Christams. She waved and he waved back. His attention however turned to the room as he scanned it for the green-haired teen. Envy had to leave the orphanage at the age of eighteen, two years ago if Ed remembered correctly, but he still visited frequently. Christmas was the best time of year because now that Envy was out of the orphanage he lived in a town far from it and earned lots of money, he bought everyone presents and good ones too, but that's not what Ed loved about it most. Envy was there, he was always there for Christmas, even if he had only been gone for two years, he was still always there for Christmas, no matter how much he said he was piled with work. He did leave just after he turned eighteen, he had too, it was law for orphanages, but it was as though he was gone for twenty, not two. That was in Febuary two years ago. Ed smiled when his eyes met Envy's. Russell was babbling to him, and the violet-eyed teen looked extremely bored. Ed smiled wider.

"...And Edward's been waiting at the gate for you every day since Friday..." He heard Russell say as he walked over.

"...He keeps talking about you and saying how much he can't wait until he can get out of here, so that he can go see you and make a life of his own..." Ed smirked as he stepped up behind Russell.

"Did I hear my name?" He asked with a dangerous tone. Russell stiffened and turned smiling nervously.

"Talkin' about ya not to ya buddy..." He said quickly and walked away. Ed smirked wider, then he heard the familiar deep chuckle coming from Envy.

"That was good Edo." The sin named teen said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Thank you, I've been practicing for you." Ed said as he mock bowed. Envy chuckled some more, but quietened down when Izumi entered the room.

"Okay kids, present time." She said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Ed looked at Envy nervously, and Envy looked about the same.

"E-Envy..." Ed started. Envy turned his head to Ed to give him an indication he was listening. "C-can you come upstairs with me?" Envy nodded and the two stood. They walked upstairs, ignoring the curious stares that followed them.

Envy and Ed sat on the window sill they used to always sit on. It was quite dangerous now, thanks to all those other times they'd sat on it. Ed looked out at the scenery, his eyes scanning over everything, tears springing to his eyes as old memories flew through his mind.

"I remember all those times we sat here and kissed to scare away families." Ed said breaking the silence. Envy looked at him a light blush marring his features.

"Yeah." He said.

"I didn't tell you at the time Envy, but..." Ed turned to face Envy and Envy turned his head to stare at Ed."I always wanted those kisses to be more then just a trick, more then just something to ward off families." He was blushing full force, his face practically on fire. Envy nodded as if in a trance.

"Yeah." He said.

"So this is your Christmas present..." Ed said leaning in closer and placing a chaste kiss on Envy's lips, he pulled away quickly and looked away. "S-sorry..." He muttered.

Envy shook his head and grabbed Ed's chin with his thumb and finger, turning his face back toward himself. He wiped the tears away that had sprung to the young boys eyes.

"If that's my Christmas present you better make it better then that, because I got you one heluva present, that kiss didn't even match it." Ed blushed harder and was pulled toward Envy's face. The kiss was passionate and hot, it almost went further, but they both stopped themselves and pulled away breathing hard, they had unconsiously intertwined fingers and Ed, out of reflex, laid his head on Envy's shoulder. Envy smiled and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Here, this is your present." Ed looked at him, confused, but took the paper and opened it. His eyes widened and filled with tears, tears of joy and happiness and he threw his arms around Envy's neck, almost knocking them both out of the window, but Envy corrected it and managed to make them fall to the ground inside Ed's room. He smiled when Ed started appologising and thanking him all at once. He couldn't even dry the tears this time because Ed had his head burried in the crook of his neck and wasn't letting his grip loosen. Envy smiled and wrapped his arms around Ed's waist.

"Merry Christmas, Edo..."

On the piece of paper it read:

Edo, I have adopted you, we can be together forever now...

love

Envy...

_**Owari**_

**A/N: Holy crap... o.0... that was really, wierd. Well I hope you liked it. Ummm... When Ed was little he sorta got like mild amnesia and forgot about the death thing with his mum. I don't know, you make it up...I have a SasukexNaruto story I wrote, but Iliked this one better so I decided to put this one up instead, hope you liked it (Exclamation mark)**

**Please review, I might do a sequel, if I feel like it...**


End file.
